When A Women's Fed Up
by carolinebenson
Summary: A pregnant Carly has saved Alcazar from near death in the Alley. Now she must face the consequences. Carlo, Jarly
1. Chapter 1

Prelude - A pregant Carly has just saved Alcazar's life in the alley. She has now returned home to her husband who knows what she has done. She must face the consequences for her betrayal.

Carly stood at the bottom of the steps ready to take her usual ascent to her room and leave Sonny downstairs alone to get over his anger. I really did it this time, she thought to herself, but at least this time it is worth it, Lorenzo is alive. I couldn't live with myself if he had died. Suddenly Sonny's yelling snapped her back into her present dilemma.

Why do you keep doing this Carly, why do you keep pushing me, Sonny yelled, I'm getting sick and tired of having a wife that I can't trust! I don't know what's going on in your head anymore Carly, are you really this stupid. Just then Sonny heard the door slam shut and turned to see Jason standing in the room. Jason turned towards Carly, she was standing at the foot of the steps with a river of tears silently flowing down her cheeks. Jason gave her a look that signaled go upstairs and let me handle this. Carly quickly went up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

Jason turns to Sonny, What the hell are you doing Sonny! What's your problem?

She's driving me crazy Jason, she's making me say things I don't want to but she deserves it. Do you have any idea what she did tonight?

No, but whatever she did I'm sure it couldn't have been anything to deserve this.

Calling her stupid, Sonny she's your wife, the mother of your child and you called her stupid.

She saved Alcazar's life! She betrayed me!

Ok, she saved Alcazar' life but I'm sure she did for what she though was a good reason.

She said it was to protect you. She thought you had tried killed him.

Sonny, all this is beside the point. You need to think about how you're treating your wife or Alcazar will be the least of your worries. She'll leave on her own. Carly is only going to take so much of this before she gets fed up and leaves. You have to know your playing right into Alcazars hand. Calm down, go upstairs and apologize to you wife.

I can't, not right now. I need to think. I'm going for a walk.

Carly sits at the top of the stairs listening as Sonny & Jason leave. Finally someone has taken her side. Jase has always been there for her she so glad she can still count on him. Then her thoughts suddenly turned toward another person who had been there for her over and over again the past few months. Lorenzo. She had to go and make sure he was alright, she didn't know why but she needed to be sure he was ok. She grabs her coat and quickly leaves out the door.

She's standing in front of his door contemplating whether or not she should be doing this. She turned to walk away when she heard a deep hoarse voice, Mrs. Corinthos are you checking up on me. Carly turns to see Lorenzo standing in the doorway wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and black silk boxers.

Lorenzo looks at her, I would invite you in but as you can see I was about to go to bed. I just stepped out to see if Dillon had left the paper I asked him to get, but you are welcome to join me, he says with a smirk on his face.

Carly tries not to let her amusement show and very quickly spits out, I just wanted to make sure you were still breathing. I can see you're breathing just fine. I'll be going now.

Lorenzo nods his head in acknowledgement and mutters, by the way, make sure Morgan knows he owes you his life.

Carly quickly turns and walks toward Lorenzo, who had already stepped back inside the apartment door. _Lorenzo thinks to himself, I knew that would get her going_. Carly steps close enough to him that he can feel her extended belly grazing his abdomen.

She very calmly but sternly tells him, if you come anywhere near Jason I will personally finish the job that was started tonight. I breathed life back into you and I'll have no problem snatching it back.

Lorenzo stands there looking at her with a half smile on his face. _She's so gorgeous when she's angry._ Carly I promised you I would not retaliate against Morgan and I won't. Unlike other people in you life, I will respect your wishes.

Carly nods her head in agreement and walks toward the door. She turns one last time and looks at Lorenzo standing there in his boxers and says Thank-You as she walks out and closes the door behind her. She gets on the elevator and breaths a sigh of relief, he'll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carly arrives at the penthouse and quietly walks in hoping she has beat Sonny to the house. She calls for him Good no response. She breathes a sigh of relief and runs up the stairs and quickly puts on her nightgown so Sonny can't tell she's been out. She comes back downstairs and curls up on the couch.

_I'm so glad I beat him home, I'm in no shape to go another twelve rounds with him tonight. I'm exhausted_. Actually I've been exhausted a lot lately and it has nothing to do with being pregnant. She thought of everything she had been through in the past few months, being kidnapped and chained to a wall, being re-kidnapped, almost losing the baby, falling over a cliff that alone was enough to drive anyone to exhaustion but on top of all this I have to deal with Sonny and his mood swings.

She begins to flash back to the fight she had early with Sonny, then another voice came in her head. She was wondering about a question _Alcazar had once asked her, "Are you afraid of your husband?"_ She had blown the question off at the time but now she was thinking about it in more depth and with that thought fresh in her mind she closes her eyes and tries to get some rest.

Her sleep was quickly interrupted when the door closed and she looked up to see Sonny walking in the living room. She could feel her body tense up from the fear of not knowing what type of mood he was in. Carly knew in that moment the answer to Alcazar's question was YES she is afraid.

Sonny walks across the room to the bar and begins to pour himself a drink. Carly stands up and slowly walks towards him trying to survey the atmosphere.

He turns towards her and calmly says, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No problem I wasn't really sleeping that well, with everything that's going on it's kind of hard to fall asleep."

"Can't get him out of your head can you!" Sonny yells. Carly jumps back in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carly spits back her voice starting to escalate.

"Alcazar, you can't stop thinking about him can you!"

"You know what Sonny I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer.  
I'm too tired to go another twelve round with you. I'm going upstairs!" Her voice is really loud and the fear has now been replaced with anger. Carly spins around to go up the stairs when Sonny suddenly grabs her forearm with a death grip and pull her back towards him.

"I'm not finished!" He yells.

"You're hurting me, Sonny, let go!" Carly screams, her voice showing signs of the agonizing pain she is feeling.

Sonny just looks at her. He moves in close to her face.  
He blurts, "Tell me when did it start, on the yacht, in Leon? When! When!"

Carly eyes are filling with tears but she push them back and gathers every ounce of strength she has left and snatches her arm away from Sonny. She darts towards the stairs and turns back to yell, "I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO DO THIS AGAIN!" She stomps up the stairs, slams the door and locks it.

Carly spent the whole night thinking of what she needed to do. _I need to get out of here, but Sonny is never going to let me just walk out. I need a plan, I need help. She finally came up with a plan now she has to see if HE will help her_.

The next morning Carly woke to a quite house. She quickly got dressed and slowly made her way out of the room listening to see who was at home. _Leticia should have taken Michael to school by now. The only question is if Sonny is downstairs waiting to resume the argument from the previous night._ She made it down the stairs and looked around. _Good, everyone is gone. I have to move fast if this is going to work._ She picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hi, it's me."  
"I need to see you, as soon as possible."  
"I need help." She pauses and listens to the person on the other end of the phone.  
"Okay"  
"The docks in one hour."  
"Thanks."

One hour later on the docks

"Hi, thanks for meeting me." Carly says

You knew I would come. Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Lorenzo, replies with great concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine. I need your help." Carly blurts out with the desperation showing in her voice.

"My help? Why would you need my help? Lorenzo says in a jokingly voice.

"I need you to help me leave for a while. I need you to help me leave (she swallows hard before proceeding)…Sonny." Carly eyes immediately lower and looked at the ground as if she had just made an omission of defeat.

Lorenzo's joking attitude quickly changed to worry.  
"What did Corinthos do to you? Did he hurt you? I swear if he…" Carly cuts him off

"He didn't hurt me at least not physically. Look, I don't have time to go through all this, are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I will, what's the plan?" Lorenzo asks

"The plan? You're asking me." Carly voice showed how surprised she is by the question.

"I assume you would have one." Lorenzo suggest.

"I do, I'm just not used to someone wanting to hear it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carly returned to the penthouse and started to pack only the things she really need. _These boots are essential _she thought as she placed the in the bag._I don't have much time Michael will be getting out of school soon. I have to have everything ready when I go to pick him up._ She grabs the two suitcases starts down the stairs. She hears the door opening and pauses in the middle of the staircase. Her heart is racing, a look of panic is on her face. _Please, please don't let this be Sonny,_ she says to herself.

"Carly, Carly, are you here?" A voice calls out from the living room

_Whew it's just Jase._ "What, stop yelling, I'm here!" Carly screams back as she continues to carry the bags down the stairs.

Jason sees here struggling to balance herself while dragging the suitcases and runs up to grab them from her.

"What are doing? You shouldn't be carrying these down the stairs you could fall or something." Jason chastises as he sits the bags on the floor in the living room.

"Where are you going" Never mind I think I already know. Sonny is sending you and Michael to the Island until the baby's born. He thinks you'll be safer there."

"No, Jase. We're not going to the island. I really don't have time to explain right now. I have to leave I'm already late"

"Carly, What are you up to?" "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's going on."

"I'm leaving him, I'm moving out."

" Leaving? Why? Because of yesterday? Carly you know Sonny didn't mean what he said. He loves you."

"Well he has a funny way of showing it. Jason you've seen it, I know you have.

You can't stand there and tell me that my marriage to Sonny is picture perfect.

Hell it's far from that. Sonny has this never ending need to punish himself and if he needs to do that that's fine with me but I don't have to hang around so he can punish me too."

"He's going through a rough time right now Carly, he'll snap out of it, he needs you help."

"Nope, not this time. I am not going to be his salvation.

Sonny needs help, **professional help**, help I can't and won't give him anymore. It costs me too much to stick it out and wait for him to come around. Nope I'm out of here and you can't stop me."

"Okay"

"Huh, did I just here you right?"

"Yeah, you did."

"I promised you I would always stand by you and nothing has changed if this is what you need then I'll help, if you'll let me."

"Thanks Jase, I knew I could count on you but everything is in place already and I don't want to get you involved. I don't want to put in a position where you'll have to lie to Sonny. The less you know the better. I'll be fine. I won't be gone for long. I'll be back in a couple of weeks, long enough for Sonny to cool down and accept that it over. At least I hope."

Jason walks over to Carly and gives her a big hug. They stand still in an embrace. Jason tilts her head upward to look him in the eyes "You'll call me to let me know you're alright. If you don't I'll come after you, and I WILL find you."

"I know you would" Carly replies

Jason gives her a kiss on her forehead.

Carly places a note for Sonny on the desk looks back at Jason with a sad smile and walks out.

An hour later at airport 

_Lorenzo should have everything ready by now,_ Carly thinks to herself.

Michael is starring out the limo window, "Where are we going Mama?"

"We're going for a helicopter ride, then for a vacation. We'll be back in couple of weeks."

"Is Daddy coming?"

"No, not this time, Mr. Man. it's just going to be you and me."

"Michael, look at me." Carly says while turning her son's head towards her and away from the window. "I have something very important to talk to you about. I need you to listen and tell me if you don't understand. Okay"

"Okay, Mamma"

"Your dad and I both love you so very much and that will never change, but we won't be living together anymore. We'll still be a family just not one that's together all the time. You can see your dad whenever you want and I'm sure he'll want to see you often but Mom and Dad we don't get along that well and all we do is hurt each other. That's not good for either us and it's not good for you or the baby. So we're going to go away for a couple of weeks just so mommy and daddy can get used to the idea of not being together than we'll come back and move into our own house. Do you understand what I'm saying Michael."

"Yeah Mamma. I do. But I'm gonna miss daddy".

"You won't miss him for long. We'll be back before you know it and you'll see him then. In the meantime, let's enjoy our vacation. It's going to be the last one we have with just the two of us" Carly rubs her belly and gives Michael a hug.

The limo stops and the door opens. "Hello, Mrs. Corinthos. We're ready just as soon as I get your bags on board."

Carly turns to see a dark figure coming out of the shadows. She turns to Michael, "Why don't you go ahead and get on board. I'll be there in a minute." Michael runs toward the helicopter.

Carly moves toward the figure in the shadows. "Lorenzo?" She was afraid it might be Sonny. She steps closer and now can see his face. "Lorenzo, what are you doing here?"

"This is not part of the plan. You're supposed to be in town being seen by everyone."

"I'm making sure you arrived unharmed, I promise I'll go back in town and make a public spectacle of myself right after you get on the helicopter."

"Good, This will only work if Sonny is sure you're not involved."

"Even if he does know I helped you. He wouldn't be able to find you.

He couldn't fine the yacht before and he won't this time either. You'll be safe there for as long as you want."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Two day later on the yacht_

_Carly stands at the rail looking out over the water. Another beautiful night. She's been so busy during the day keeping up with Michael. The night was her only time to reflect and try to figure out what her next move would be. She catches a chill and wraps her arms around herself rubbing her arms to keep warm while engrossed in deep thought. Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels a warm blanket being draped over her shoulders._

_Lorenzo see her, standing there looking out over the water. She's so beautiful. I can't believe she's here. Even if it's not for the reason I want it to be. It's a step in the right direction and I am a very patient man. A smile comes to his face as he imagines the possibilities. He sees her holding her arms around herself and quickly grabs a blanket and wraps it around her shoulders. He pauses with his hands on her shoulders and his body pressed up against her back._

"_It's quite chilly tonight, you shouldn't be out here without a sweater." Lorenzo mutters in her ear as he steps back and moves to stand by her side._

"_I forgot to bring one. I guess that's what happens when you try to pack up years of clothes in a few minutes." Carly mutters her voice full of pain._

_Lorenzo recognizes the hurt in her voice and quickly tries to change the subject. "So is Michael enjoying the yacht? I had the staff bring aboard as many toys and games as they could find. I hope it meets his satisfaction."_

"_He's been playing non stop since we've arrived. He thinks this is better than Christmas. He can't figure out what to play with first." She pauses then turns to look at him and whispers "Thank-you"_

"_Your welcome. Please let the crew know if there is anything you need. They are at your disposal." _

"_Enough of the small talk. I want to know what is going on back in Port Charles." Carly blurts out. "How bad is it? Does Sonny have the national guard looking for me?"_

"_Well, he immediately initiated the Carly Lojac System to track you down, but Jason hasn't had much luck finding you." Lorenzo says with a smirk on his face._

"_That's not funny Lorenzo. Carly declares. Sonny has been so paranoid lately I wouldn't put it past him to have a tracking device in one of my earrings." _

_Lorenzo's demeanor quickly becomes serious "I can have the yacht swept in the morning if it would make you feel better." _

_Carly smiles and begins to giggle, "You take things to seriously. I was only joking."_

_Lorenzo relaxes and smiles back at her._

"_Seriously this time, what's going on at home? I know you know." _

"_Sonny has ever man he has out looking for you. He's even gone as far to go to the police to ask for help."_

"_To the police?" Carly says bewildered. "He knows I wasn't kidnapped, I left a note and if he didn't see the note I know Jason told him."_

"_A desperate man doesn't think to clearly." Lorenzo responds_

_Silence falls over them for a few seconds. Carly begins to look worried._

"_Maybe I should call...she shakes her head adamantly and start waving her hands. Her voice becomes increasingly agitated as she speaks. No, I can't not now. He needs to realize this is not temporary. He can't fix this. I won't, I don't want to come back, not this time!" _

_Lorenzo notices that the conversation is making Carly upset and decides to change the subject. "Carly, how about a game of backgammon?"_

_Carly becomes silent for a moment realizing what he is trying to do "Okay, but I must warn you, I've been practicing." She gives him a half smile walks toward the door. _

_Lorenzo starts to follow but pauses as he motions a crewmember to come to him. Carly stands in the doorway waiting and watching as Lorenzo talks to the man. _

"_Mrs. Corinthos needs sweaters and a warm jacket. Make sure someone goes into town in tomorrow and gets them for her and Michael too." He begins turn away then quickly turns back. He places his hand on the crewman's shoulder "Have the yacht swept for bugs in the morning. Mrs. Corinthos should not be aware of what you're doing. We don't want to alarm her unnecessarily." The crewman nods and walks away. _

_Lorenzo turns and sees Carly standing in the doorway. She looks beautiful in the moonlight. He walks to her and accompanies her inside. I can wait. Oh yeah, I can be a very patient man._

_The Next Day..._

Carly is sitting on the edge of her bed in her stateroom. There's a knock at the door.

"Yeah. Who is it?" Carly asks.

"It's me, may I come in." Lorenzo responds

Carly jumps up as quickly as a 9-month pregnant woman can and she opens the door.

"How are you this evening?" Lorenzo inquires.

"We're doing fine." Carly exclaims as she gingerly rubs her extended belly.

"Up for a game of backgammon?' Lorenzo asks as he starts to set the game up on the table.

"Not tonight" Carly responds. "I'd rather go for a stroll."

Lorenzo nods and extends his arm to her. Carly wraps her arm in his and he escorts her out the door.

The are walking along the deck when Carly suddenly blurts out "I think it's time for me to leave. My due date is almost here and I need to be near the hospital."

"I'll fly a doctor in to monitor you." Lorenzo replies with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Thanks, but I think it's best if I return to Port Charles. I can't hide her forever. Besides this was only a temporary arrangement. Michael needs to be back home." Carly explains.

"Home? Are you going back to _Corinthos_?" Lorenzo replies with concern in his voice.

"No, I'm not going back." Carly declares

"So where will you go?" Lorenzo inquires

" I had a realtor looking for a place. She found a cottage on the outskirts of town. Nothing fancy but it was within my budget" Carly answers

"Budget. I would gladly provide you with financial assistance if you want it" pronounces Lorenzo

"No. I wanted to do this on my own. I was able to take a little of the profit I had from my club and use it as a down payment. Hopefully the club will continue it's success and I will have no problem paying the mortgage. I want to do this on my own. With no help." Carly demands.

"When will the house be ready? questions Lorenzo.

"The closing was two days ago." Carly announces

"Oh that's where you flew off to the other day" claims Lorenzo

"Yeah, I kinda didn't want to say anything until it was completed. Didn't want to jinx it."

"So when will you leave?"

"In the morning."

"Fine. I will have the helicopter in place. I will assign Marco and Carlos to guard you."

"No guards"

"Carly be reasonable. You have no idea what to expect from Corinthos when you return. He might try anything."

"Sonny would never hurt me. I said I wanted to do this myself. Sonny and I will have to work this out on our own. We have to find away to make this work. We have children to think about. I don't intend on cutting Sonny out of their lives. We will have to work through this alone."

"If that's what you want."

"Yes, it is"

"I don't like it but ok."

"Thanks" Carly looks out over the rail at the ocean. "You know I'm going to miss being here." She pauses and turns to Lorenzo. She extends her hand to his face and runs her finger down his jaw line to his lips. "I'm going to miss you too."

Lorenzo looks deep into her eyes and slowly moves in and gives her a slow, soft kiss. He breaks away " I'll always be close by."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later at the penthouse 

Sonny's sitting in the dark drinking a glass of scotch.

Jason barges in the door. "Sonny! Sonny! Are you in here?"

"I'm right here" a voice replies in the dark.

"She's back. She phoned me this morning. Carly's back home." Jason exclaims

"Back home, that's funny I don't see her." Sonny turns on the light and starts to move around the penthouse. "Where is she? Is she here? He sarcastically says as he tosses the pillows off the couch. "Maybe she's behind here?" He throws back the curtains. "Nope, wrong again!

"Cut it out Sonny, you know what I meant. She's back in Port Charles."

"Where is she, the Brownstone? I should have known Bobby was helping her."

"No, she's not at Bobby's." Jason walks over and hands Sonny a piece of paper.

"She's here. She wants to see you. She wants to talk."

"Ta ta ta Talk! Talk about what! There's nothing to say. Either she comes home or it's over!"

Jason starts to walk to the door. " I think she's already decided it over. You should go see her. Hear what she has to say."

The Cottage 

Carly is walking around picking up toys. Lorenzo is seated on the couch.

"Thanks for checking in on us but we're fine. Michael loves it here. I love it here. It's so quiet. There's nothing but trees lined streets as far as you can see." Carly looks out the window.

Lorenzo stands up and comes up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"It's nice to see you smiling and laughing. I'm glad you're happy. Is there anything I can do to help? I mean do you need dishes, blankets, he pauses and looks around the house, maybe a maid?"

Carly laughs, "No thank-you. I love my house just the way it is because everything in it is mine. Even the stuff all over the floor."

"Well, I don't want to intrude on you space for to long. So I'll be going now. You know how to reach me.

"Wait. Michael made a picture for you. He has it upstairs. I'll go get it for you. Don't leave I'll be right back. Carly sounders up the stairs.

Lorenzo smiles and sits down on the couch waiting. The doorbell rings.

"Carly! Carly! Doorbell" Lorenzo yells up the stairs.

"It must be the pizza boy. I ordered pizza for dinner. Can you take care of it for me."

"Sure, that I can handle."

Lorenzo walks to the door with his wallet in his hand. He opens the door.

"Corinthos"

Sonny stands in the doorway staring at Alcazar. "What are you doing here?"

Sonny spits out as he tries to walk past Lorenzo into the house.

Lorenzo Blocks his way in "I was invited. What about you?"

"Carly asked me to come over"

"Well in that case, please come in and make yourself comfortable" Lorenzo graciously says as he escorts Sonny inside.

"Carly, it wasn't the pizza boy" Lorenzo yells up the stairs.

Carly comes bouncing down the stairs " Who was it th…, she stops at the bottom of the stairs her facial expression changes to become very serious, "Sonny"

She walks into the room. "I wasn't expecting you this fast." She tells Sonny.

"Jason said you wanted to talk to me. I'm here, so talk." Sonny spits out.

"Fine, might as well get this over with." Carly walks over to Lorenzo who is standing very alert by the window. "Lorenzo, we need some time alone."

Alcazar pulls Carly to the side. "I don't think this is a good idea. Corinthos could do anything. I can't leave you alone with him."

"Please, Lorenzo, I can handle this. Trust me."

"Fine, I'll go outside and wait for the pizza boy."

"Thank you" Carly mouths as Lorenzo walks out the door.

She turns to Sonny who is growing more and more angry by the second.

"So this is what you've been doing for the past two weeks, shacking up with my enemy! Being the whore we all know and love! You could have at least waited till you gave birth to our child before you jumped in the sack with another man!"

"Your delusional, I haven't shacked up with anyone. I asked you here to see if we could talk rationally about the children. But I see this is a waste of time. I thought staying away for a while would give you time to calm down. Guess I was wrong"

"Damn right you were wrong! You dirty whore! Why would you think I want anything more to do with you after seeing you with him!"

"Maybe that was my plan along! To make sure you never wanted me again!"

"Well you got your wish!" Sonny screams at her and stomps towards her.

Carly crumbles over and screams in pain.

"What! What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"I think I'm in labor" Ahhhh she screams again.

Sonny reaches down to help her to the couch. Alcazar burst in the door.

"Corinthos! Step away from her!" He commands.

Carly screams in pain again. "She's in labor. I have to get her to the hospital" Sonny declares

Lorenzo walks over to the couch and kneels besides Carly. "Carly, what do you want?"

"Lorenzo, Please take me to the hospital." Carly cries.

Sonny takes a step back. "You want him to take you! This is my child!"

"I know but I need to focus right now and you are, she pauses and grunts from the pain, not helping me stay calm. Leticia is upstairs with Michael. So please for once think of someone other than yourself and do what's best for our child! Let Lorenzo take me to the hospital." Carly doubles over again in pain.

Lorenzo picks her up off the couch and starts to walk to the door. He walks past Sonny. He gives Sonny a half grin "You can kill me after I get Carly safely to the hospital." and walks out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - I am resurrecting this story from the ashes. This chapter was written awhile ago, I just never posted it. Sorry it's so short.

Thanks Skye for encouraging me to continue. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

The Hospital……..

Lorenzo carefully carries Carly into the hospital where Doctor Meadows and Bobbie wait with a wheelchair. Carly is screaming in agonizing pain. Bobbie gives Lorenzo a look of concern, "Has she been like this the whole time?"

"Yeah" Lorenzo replies, "Is this normal? Should she be in this much pain so fast?"

The orderly helps Carly get settled into the wheelchair.

"Let's get her into a room so I can evaluate the situation" Dr Meadows states as the orderly quickly moves Carly down the hall and into her room. Lorenzo begins to enter the room when Bobbie stops him.

"This is as far as you go. Thank-you for all that you have done to keep my daughter safe, BUT Sonny and Jason are on their way and it is probably best for Carly if you were not here when they arrive." She steps into the room leaving Lorenzo staring at the wood door thinking to himself _"That is the exact reason why I should stay, Corinthos can not be trusted"_

A few minutes later, Sonny & Jason arrive outside of Carly's room. Sonny pauses and gives Lorenzo a cross look when he eyes him sitting in a chair. Jason pushes him down the hall past Lorenzo just as Bobbie comes out of the room. "Finally, I was wondering what was taking you two so long."

Sonny, attempts to enter the room. Bobbie puts her hand out to stop him. "She doesn't want you in there" Sonny becomes infuriated and attempts to grabs Bobbie to move her. Lorenzo jumps up to defend Bobbie, but before he can reach her Jason steps in and pulls Sonny to the side. "Sonny, you have to think about what is best for the baby, upsetting Carly right now will not help. I'll go in." Sonny surrenders and gives Jason a nod to proceed. Jason walks towards Bobbie, "Is it okay for me to come in?" Bobbie smiles, "I think she would like that." She opens the door wider to allow him to enter, leaving Lorenzo and Sonny staring each other down in the hallway. Bobbie turns to both of them before she closes the door and delivers a stern warning, "I don't want any problems with you two or I'll have security take both of you out of here." The door closes.

Jason positions himself next to Carly and grabs a damp towel off of the nightstand to blot the sweat off of her forehead.

"Hey, there" he says in a soft calming voice. Carly looks up, eyes filled with pain and struggles to crack a smile, "Hey yourself, I'm glad to see you, even if it's with me like this."

Jason smiles and leans over to position his face as close to hers as possible without touching it and softly says with a smile, "Just like old times, except this time please don't scare me to death."

"I'll try my best not to." Carly sighs then lets out a scream of excruciating pain as the contractions hit stronger than before.

Her wails could be heard throughout the halls of the hospital and both Lorenzo and Sonny quickly make their way to the wooden door that barricaded them from Carly. Both men silent starring at the door as if it were glass and they could see through it. Dr. Meadows pushes her way past the men at the door and hurriedly makes her way into the room. The sounds of agony and pain coming out of the room were unbearable for Lorenzo, knowing Carly was in so much pain and he could do nothing made him feel so helpless. Sonny stood at the door with an intense look of frustration. He was supposed to be in there not Jason.

Inside the room, Dr. Meadows instructs Carly to push harder and Jason holds her hand and talks her through the contractions. She's taking heaving breaths in between each screeching cry. She has just released a breath when she started to pull Jason closer to her. "I need you to promise me something."

"I don't think now is the time for this Carly." Jason utters as he stares at the monitors in the room.

"No Jase, now is the time. I need you to promise me that you will protect this child. Protect him the same way you protect Michael. I want you to put this child before me or Sonny. There's going to be problems after this child is born and I want to make sure there is on person that can clearly look at things and do what is best for my child."

Jason takes the towel and wipes the sweat off of Carly's forehead. "I promise I will always put you and your children's welfare first before anyone." Carly shakes her head in agreement and then lets out a huge howl as she crouches up in the bed to push as hard as she possibly can.

The sound of the baby's crying echoes through the hallway outside of Carly's room. A sigh of relief washes over both men. Neither one is no longer aware of the other. Bobbie steps out the door, "It's a boy."

"Carly?" Lorenzo asks with great concern on his face.

Bobbie reassures him, "She's fine. Just fine." Bobbie smiles and then steps back into the room. Sonny and Lorenzo slump down onto the bench in exhaustion.

Carly lay exhausted on the bed while the nurse and doctor examine the baby. Jason holding her hand. "You did good Carly, You did real good." He tells her as he uses his other hand to stroke her sweat ridden hair. The nurse comes over and places the swaddled baby in Carly's arms. Carly takes Jason's finger and wraps the baby's fingers around it, "Jason meet Morgan."

After spending several days in the hospital Carly was finally going home. Jason had convinced both Sonny and Lorenzo to give her sometime to settle into her new life. She was surprised when Max showed up to pick her up from the hospital, but he explained that Jason had an unavoidable meeting and he would be over as soon as he could. Carly was happy to be home. She made her way into the house cradling Morgan in her arms. "Max, you don't have to stay, I'll be fine."

"Mr. Morgan told me to stay until he arrives."

Carly smiles," We're going upstairs to take a nap. I better get as much sleep while I can"

Max nods, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Carly proceeds up the stairs and into her bedroom. She turns on the light and the figure sitting on her bed shocks her to the point that she almost drops Baby Morgan. Her scream, sends Max running up the stairs.

Carly is frozen in the doorway. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming by later after you picked Michael up from school."

Max enters the room and jumps in front of Carly shielding her from the unknown danger. His eyes began to focus, "Mr. C? Jason said you weren't coming by till later. I'll give him a call and let him know you are here."

"Since when do you report my where abouts to Jason?" Sonny moves toward the door pushing past Max. Carly turns and carefully makes her way down the stairs while holding the baby in her arms. Sonny is right on her heels yelling for her to bring back his son. Max is following up the rear. Carly wasn't sure of Sonny's intentions and decided it would not be best to stay and find out. She opens the front door and steps right into Lorenzo. "Carly? Is something wrong?" He questions. Without a word Carly quickly maneuvers herself behind Lorenzo as Sonny charges towards them yelling. "Give me my son!"


End file.
